


Sex, Travel and Videotape

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark go to Europe for Clark's grad present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Travel and Videotape

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts a few days after "Truth or Dare" and is told mostly in first person journal entry form.

July 2005  
Day 1 

Man, that was a long plane flight. First class was cool, but not as good as the private jet; no way to sneak off into the bathroom together. Oh well, the meals were really good and I was able to tease Lex under his blanket while the movie was on. 

We landed in London and got through customs pretty easily. People saw the Luthor name and parted like the Red Sea. Lex just glared at me when I called him Moses. The hotel is amazing, and that's pretty much all we've seen so far - hey, we did have almost twelve hours to make up for! 

Tonight we're supposed to take a cruise on the Thames then eat in some restaurant the royal family goes to. Wonder if we'll see Prince Charles - ugh! 

Day 2 

I'm not quite sure why Clark insisted that we should alternate entries in this journal, but if it makes him happy... Anyway, we're in London, and seeing Clark's reactions makes the City seem new to me. Last night's dinner was a success - good food and Clark was impressed when Prince William showed up. Apparently he's much more interesting than his father. 

We did the typical tourist things today: rode a double-decker bus, went to the Tower, stood outside Buckingham Palace and stared at the guards -- I still think they embalm them first! 

Tonight I'm taking Clark to a club that's one of my favorites, and he let me buy him a new outfit. Mmmm, Clark in skintight black leather. Hmmm, I think we have time to squeeze in another round before our dinner reservations. 

Day 3 

Late start today, God, Lex was a wild man last night, not that I'm complaining! We went to this club he knew about and... Wow. I thought the places we'd been to in Metropolis were wild, this made them look like the Talon on folk singing night. 

He's still asleep and I ordered up breakfast, even though it's almost dinnertime. We're supposed to go to Madame Tussaud's tonight so I'd better get him up soon. There are supposed to be a lot of pick-pockets there so I'll have to keep an eye on Lex's ass - terrible thing, that! 

Day 4 

Clark is like the Pied Piper. Wherever he goes, he attracts a following. I'm sure there are dozens of people, men and women both, in London who would happily do me in to get a chance with him. It's fun watching them as they realize that they don't have a hope, that he's all mine. 

Today was our last day in London. We're heading across the Channel to Paris after dinner, then I get to debauch him some more in the City of Lights. -- Clark was reading over my shoulder and wants it on record that it's not debauchery; it's love. Smart guy for a teenager. 

Day 5 

Okay, I'm not seeing what people think is so great about Paris. Yeah it's got some neat things to see, but the people are so rude and man is it dirty! 

Lex is saying something about taking me to see some designers; I think I should be scared. He did promise to take me to the Moulin Rouge afterward so I think that'll be worth the torture. Maybe I'll get him to play Christian and Satine later... 

Day 6 

Went out to Versailles today... I really need to work on Clark's appreciation of history. Then again, it's not actually his. But I'm afraid my Kryptonian history's a bit rusty. Anyway, he did like the Hall of Mirrors, and I promised to take him to St. Petersburg sometime to see the Russian version. 

Hopefully tomorrow's trip to the Left Bank will be better. I think he'll like that side of Paris more. Tonight though, we're staying in so I can make it up to him. Damn, it'll be tough, but I think I can force myself to pretend to enjoy several hours in bed with him. 

Day 7 

I almost killed a couple of people today. We went to the Left Bank and this couple would not lay off following Lex around. Even the famous Luthor glare didn't give them the hint that their attentions weren't wanted. 

Other than that, I really liked what we saw today. Sitting and having a glass of wine while we watched the river and the city... that was pretty, and even better was the fact that I got to have Lex sit in my lap while we did it. I think Paris is growing on me, besides, necking in the elevator up the Eiffel tower was fun. Even though we didn't recreate Lex's experience of having sex at the top of it, I think I made it up to him when we got back to the hotel. 

Tomorrow we're going to the Louvre and look at all the famous art. We promised Mom we'd get her some prints though I think Lex would buy her one of the originals if he could. What a softy! He's the best. 

Day 8 

I definitely need to get a Clark a tag that says 'Property of Lex Luthor'. If one more person propositions him, I'm going to go on a killing spree across Europe! You'd think these people had never seen a gorgeous guy before. 

Other than that, the day was pretty good. We argued over art in the Louvre, picked up a few prints for Martha -- we're going back to Montmartre tomorrow to get her an actual painting if we can find one we like. Maybe I'll become a patron of the arts. 

\-----Clark just called me, and he's naked on the bed, playing with himself. A very good day. 

Day 9 

I like trains. I especially like trains with private compartments where you can close the blinds, open the bed and play here comes the choo choo. 

Lex thinks I'm insane, but it was a fun way to spend the ride to Amsterdam. 

He bought something for Mom before we left Paris. It's some kind of painting, but he won't let me see what it's of. I hope it's not one Dad will want to cover with a drop cloth. 

Tonight we're supposed to go see the infamous Red Light District. I hope I don't have to break anyone's hand for groping him... 

Day 10 

We spend most of the day in bed today, sleeping. I have no idea what time it was when we finally got back to the hotel, but it was after dawn. The club last night was amazing, and I finally found out how to get Clark to relax his inhibitions -- go to a gay club. God, he was amazing. We actually fucked right there on the dance floor... 

* * *

Lex smiled as he remembered how the night had started, him and Clark at a wild club, same sex couples around them bumping and grinding in ways that would get them arrested on the streets. He and Clark were both dressed in black leather, their collars showing, and he drew his lover onto the dance floor. 

"Tonight we can relax and enjoy ourselves without worrying about what anyone thinks," he yelled over the music. "Dance with me, Clark." 

Clark nodded, still in shock at the people in the club and about the fact that for once they weren't going to be stared at because of who they were. Grabbing Lex's hand, he pulled him into the seething mass of people on the dance floor, settling his hands on his lover's hips and letting the beat of the techno music dictate his movements, forgetting everything but Lex and the alcoholic buzz in his head from the drinks they'd had earlier. 

Lex moved sinuously to the music, relaxing in this city where no one knew him or would care if they did, and he let himself go, following Clark's lead. As the first time they'd danced at a club in Metropolis, he turned into a sensual creature aware of nothing but his lover and the throbbing beat of the music. Moving closer, he rubbed against Clark, teasing him into arousal. 

"Mmm, you feel so good," Clark murmured, nipping his way up Lex's neck to his ear, then licking it. "Like this music." 

"Like you," Lex responded, sliding his hands over the tight leather covering Clark's ass and pulling him closer so their erections ground together. "Mmmm, so hot and hard." One hand moved to his own body as he arched backward, knowing Clark would support him, and he tugged at the chain connecting the rings in his nipples to the ones in his navel and cock. 

Clark shuddered, watching Lex play with himself, and he felt his erection throb against the constraints of his tight pants. He saw movement behind them and frowned when a stranger moved up behind Lex, intending on bracketing him between them. 

Seeing Clark's frown even through his haze of pleasure, Lex glanced back and glared icily at the interloper. "Touch me and you lose it," he snapped, making the man's eyes widen as he hastily rethought his opinion that the bald man was a submissive slut. Whatever the dynamic between the two men, this one was no one's slave. He backed away hastily, leaving a smugly smirking Lex to turn his attention back to Clark as he began moving again. 

"He was going to touch you," Clark growled, still glaring at the interloper and pulling Lex even closer to him so that he could feel the other man rubbing against him from knees to shoulders. 

"But he didn't. And he won't. The only one I want touching me is you." Lex ran his hands over Clark's shoulders and arms, trying to soothe him with his touch. 

Clark frowned, refusing to be appeased that easily. "He tried to touch you," he repeated, sliding his hands down to Lex's ass and cupping it. 

"But he's gone now, and we're here, and why are we wasting our time talking about him when we could be trying to make each other come in our pants?" Lex leaned closer and bit Clark's ear. 

Allowing himself to be distracted by Lex's sensual maneuvers, Clark shuddered as he kneaded at Lex's ass, each move grinding their crotches together. He wanted Lex, wanted to show everyone here that the older man was his and his alone and that none of them had a chance with him. 

"Oh god, yeah, just like that," Lex panted, giving himself up to the music and Clark again now that the crisis had been averted. One leg rose to wind around Clark's waist, pressing them even closer together, and he arched back over Clark's arm, seemingly offering himself to the younger man. 

Seeing and feeling Lex laid out like that did in the last of Clark's inhibitions. "Wanna fuck you," he rasped, dragging his free hand down the bare chest in front of him, pulling at the thin chains, while he supported Lex with his other arm. "Right here. Right now." 

Moaning and thrusting upward helplessly, Lex stared at him with hazy silver-blue eyes before Clark's words registered. His cock jumped visibly in his tight pants, and he whimpered. "M-my pants unlace from the back too. They're two separate pieces laced together at the crotch. Undo 'em and fuck me," he begged throatily, squirming in Clark's grasp. 

Herding Lex over to a corner of the dance floor, Clark dragged at the laces, restraining himself from breaking them only by sheer will and the knowledge that they had to walk out of here later and he did not want the whole club staring at Lex like that. 

Once he had the laces undone, he pulled the supple leather apart, sliding a hand between the halves and over Lex's bare flesh, groaning as his hot skin filled his palm. "Get me wet, Lexy," he purred, arching his hips against his partner's. 

Before another heartbeat passed, Lex had spun around and was on his knees in front of Clark, his fingers tearing at the button fly of Clark's pants to free him, then his voracious mouth sought and closed over the younger man's erection. Moaning hungrily, he suckled on the hard cock, wetting him and reveling in the taste of him. 

"Oh, yeah..." Clark groaned, cradling Lex's head in his palms and rocking into the wet haven of his mouth. Tearing himself away before he came, he pulled Lex back up to his feet and turned him around again, rubbing his bare erection against his lover's ass. 

"Want me to pick you up, or want to lean against the wall?" he asked, leaning in to lick Lex's ear. 

Lex shuddered with lust. "Pick me up," he whispered huskily. "Want to feel you controlling me..." 

Some small bit of Clark's brain that retained its sanity reminded him not to overdo it. They didn't need people asking questions about them. Deciding that he didn't like not being able to see Lex's face, Clark spun him around and lifted him, setting him down on his erection slowly, giving the muscles that were slowly swallowing him time to stretch. 

Lex bit back a cry as Clark filled him, his legs rising to wrap around Clark's waist. "Fuck yes," he growled, "fuck me hard. Wanna feel you for days." 

"Like this?" As he spoke, Clark rammed forward the rest of the way into Lex's body, drawing a cry of pleasured pain from his lover's throat and one of pure pleasure from his own. Lex's fingers dug into his shoulders, and Clark lost himself in the ancient rhythm of thrust and retreat, each cycle bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Lex bit down on Clark's shoulder to muffle his scream of pleasure. "Touch me, damn you," he begged, nearly desperate to come. Hot, hard and fast, that was how they both wanted it, oblivious to the avid eyes watching them. 

"Jerk you off? Like this?" Clark edged his hand between them and circled Lex's cock, stroking it roughly, practically lifting Lex off him with each stroke before letting him fall back onto his erection. 

Lex wailed, sheer pleasure tearing through him as Clark's hand yanked at him, tugging on his Prince Albert and making the connecting chains pull at his navel and nipples. His entire body stiffened as if struck by electricity, and his hands clutched at Clark's shoulders as he arched back over the younger man's supporting arm. 

"Come for me," Clark growled, bending to bite at Lex's nipple, tugging on the ring through it with his teeth, and all the while continuing to thrust, hitting Lex's prostate as he stroked his erection. 

Thrashing on the cock impaling him, Lex screamed loudly enough to be heard over the music and came, his seed splashing Clark's belly and chest as his lover continued to thrust into him, making him cry out over and over at the incredible sensations. 

Though somewhat aware of people moving closer to them, Clark could only hang on to Lex and wait out his orgasm before giving into his own then stand with his legs spread apart to balance them, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. 

As the spasms passed, Lex curled upward, his head falling to Clark's shoulder and his arms going around him, nestling close while making it easier to balance. "Love you," he murmured into the sweaty skin, licking lazily. 

"Same here," Clark sighed, stroking a hand up under Lex's damp shirt and stroking his back. "Make me crazy." 

"Good." Lex's tone was redolent of satisfaction. "I like you crazy, Clarkbar." He glared over Clark's shoulder at a man who was getting a little too close, and his grip tightened. 

Clark felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened, his eyes widening. 

Fortunately Clark's movement had made him slip out of Lex because a moment later the older man was around him, glaring icily at the interloper. "Keep your hands off him. He's mine." 

"Looked the other way to me," the rather drunk man argued, not realizing what he was getting himself into. 

"Appearances can be deceiving. We're exclusive. So fuck off," Lex snapped. 

"That's what I was hoping to do," the drunk grinned, his smile faltering when Clark turned as well. 

"No, got it?" the teen growled. 

"Aww, come on, pretty," he slurred, reaching up and managing to pet Clark's cheek by sheer chance, but it was the last straw for Lex. 

Snarling, he hauled off and planted his fist in the jackass' face, then growled down at him where he lay flat on his back on the floor, "We said no." 

Clark stared down at the jerk and shuddered. Looking down, he realized that both he and Lex were still exposed and allowed himself to use his speed to neaten them both up, counting on the dark to hide his movements. 

"I think I need another drink," he murmured, curling an arm around Lex. 

"Sounds good to me." Lex slid an arm around him as well and started toward the bar, a path magically clearing in front of them, no one seeming interested in taking revenge for the guy on the floor. 

"Want to stay more?" Clark asked, not really wanting to leave yet despite what had happened. 

"As long as you do." Lex glanced at him, practically vibrating with energy, the post-orgasmic lethargy only a memory. "Think after we get a drink we can actually manage a whole dance now that the edge is off?" 

Clark had to laugh at that. "We can try!" 

"Then let's do it!" Lex laughed, tossed back his drink, and dragged Clark back onto the dance floor. 

* * *

Yeah, it was a good night despite a few hiccups. Too bad we only have one more night here. I'm going to have to bring Clark back here frequently. 

Day 11 

Last night... I think I'm going to hide for a while. I can't believe I fucked Lex in public like that and that later he did me! I can't even blame being drunk 'cause we'd only had one each at the beginning. I saw that guy looking at him and just... went crazy. It was like I had to prove to them all that he was mine. 

He said it really turned him on though. 

We were supposed to go to some more museums today, but I don't think either of us are up to it. I do want to see Anne Frank's house. Hopefully we can go tomorrow before we head out to Italy. 

Day 12 

What a crazy day. We crammed in hours of sightseeing in Amsterdam, including Anne Frank's house for Clark, then traveled here to Rome. We were so tired that we just came straight to the hotel and ordered room service. Tomorrow though, we're going to the Vatican City. The religious aspect may not do anything for me but the history and art! I think Clark'll enjoy it. I know Da Vinci would have been fascinated by him. Or Michelangelo. He's much prettier than David... and would need a lot more than a fig leaf! 

We're going to do some shopping too while we're here. I like seeing Clark dressed up to show off just how incredible he is, and he humors me by doing it. Didn't think I realized you'd rather be in your jeans and flannel, eh Clarkbar? 

Day 13 

Reading what Lex wrote yesterday, I have to wonder if he had Ken dolls as a kid and if he spent all his time dressing them up... Probably not as much fun as having a life-sized one to parade around though, right, Lexy? 

Vatican City was... wow. Really old. Really ornate. I thought Lex was going to have an orgasm over some of the artwork and while I thought it was cool, it wasn't anything I'd want in my house - once I get one anyway. 

One thing that made me sad, was how everywhere you went, there were people selling things. It was the same way at Notre Dame, vendors all over the steps leading up to the church and it just seemed wrong somehow. It reminded me of that story in the Bible when Jesus kicked the moneylenders out of the temple. I wonder what he'd think if he saw this down here now... Heck, I wonder what he'd think if he met me! 

Do you know none of the restaurants we've been to even serve spaghetti? 

Day 14 

Clark's happy now. We spent half the afternoon doing it, but we managed to find the Italian version of a mom and pop restaurant, and he got his spaghetti. I have to admit I enjoyed the homemade lasagna and fresh garlic bread myself... and I made sure Clark had plenty of the bread too. Couldn't be the only one with garlic breath or we wouldn't have had all that fun in the shower. 

After feeding him, we still managed to make it to the Coliseum and the Forum... God, the history in this city! We walked along the Apian Way, and I swear I could feel the generations of people who'd walked the very same route. I could spend a month here, but I know Clark doesn't share my enthusiasm for history. I did manage to pick up a painting that had just come on the market -- the previous owner died, and his heir preferred the money to the beauty. Idiot. Still, it's to my benefit. I almost had to give Clark CPR though when he realized what I'd paid for it. 

I told Clark that tomorrow's his; we'll do whatever he wants. 

Day 15 

I'm in love with a madman. 

We went to Venice today, and while we were taking a ride on a gondola (which was very cool even though the canals were a bit gross) Lex stood up and started quoting poetry to me. I almost fell out of the boat in shock. 

Okay, it was weird, but really sexy too. The way his voice turns rough sometimes and if I look in his eyes I can just tell what he's thinking about... 

Be back in a minute - or an hour. 

Anyway, we explored all the little alleyways and ended up finding a really cool curio store and found some gifts for Chloe and Dave. Matching Harlequin masks are so them, you know? 

I still have no idea what to get Dad, and we really should find something for Enrique for putting up with us for this long, oh, and Lex just shouted over from the bed that Sheri needs a gift too. 

I'm in love with a madman. 

Day 16 

I can't believe he made me go to Venice in the summer. Only the olfactorily impaired should do that. But Clark enjoyed it, and I have to admit that I had fun too. The look on his face in the gondola... 

Back in Rome today though. I'd planned a couple more days here, but the Vatican City depresses Clark, so we're moving on. Since we're so close and our reservations in Madrid aren't for another few days, I thought we could go to Egypt and 'see the pyramids'. I've been before, but they really are impressive in person; I think Clark'll like it... and heaven help the camel that tries to bite him! 

Oh, and for the record, I am not insane. Brat. 

Day 17 

Egypt... wow. I never would have thought I would get to go here, but Lex makes it all easy. We went on a trek out to the pyramids today and hiked all around them. Lex looked hot in his safari hat even though he said he hated it. 

Exploring around in those old constructions made me really think about history and wonder about mine. I'll have to talk to Jor-El about it when we get back; it's not right that I don't know much about where I came from. 

On the way back to the city, the camels decided to stage a mutiny so I had to 'help' them get moving again. I hope the handlers don't notice the singed spots on their butts. 

Day 18 

Despite yesterday's near roasted camels, I think Egypt has been the best part of our trip... well aside from the club in Amsterdam. Mmmm, maybe we should stop by there on the way home. Right, Egypt (see how coherent you'd be with your lover's head resting on your inner thigh!) 

Anyway, we went to the Valley of the Kings today... Clark found an undiscovered tomb some distance away from the others where no one had thought to look yet. Damn, it's frustrating. I'd give half my fortune to see what's inside, but we can't tell anyone. Damn it! I think I'll see if Clark wants to help me get over my frustration. 

Day 19 

Off to Spain today. I wanted to know if we were going to Pamplona to run with the bulls. Lex said it wasn't this time of year and that he'd done it already and didn't recommend it for fun. 

We're going to the Prado and to do a bunch of other stuff. Three days here and then we're heading to the island Lex rented for a week - oh God, the island where we can't wear any clothes. 

Word of advice - never promise stupid things when you're horny when you're in love with guys who can make them happen. 

Day 20 

Took Clark to a real Spanish corrida today. Big mistake. I think he wanted to stick the sword in the matador. I know he's a farm boy, but who knew he'd identify so much with the bulls? 

He has no sense of humor. You'd think I'd insulted him or something. ;) He wants me to make it up to him... but I have to finish today's entry first. 

God, he looks good enough to fuck when he pouts. Hell, who am I kidding? He always looks like that; the pout just makes me want to jump him instantly. 

Ok, journal entry: Spain. Hot. Sunny. Lots of Spaniards. 

Gotta go do Clark now. 

Day 21 

Geeze, make it sound like such a chore! Just kidding, I know Lex doesn't think of 'doing me' as work - or he'd better not anyway! 

Last day in Spain today and we spent it running around the city, seeing every historical landmark there was to see. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, and we got some great pictures at the Plaza Mayor. Lex dared me to climb up on the statue of Phillip III and I would have done it, except for the way the cop nearby was eyeing us. Either he spoke English or he just didn't like the way we were looking at that thing. 

Oh well, maybe another time. 

Gotta pack everything up tonight, then we're going out for a late dinner. I think I'm going to try some of the garlic soup I've been reading about and if I do, Lex had better have some too! 

Tomorrow... oh, God, I'm going to die. 

Day 22 

Wow. I think we've found another new power of Clark's because I don't think a human being could blush that hard without exploding. Even the soles of his feet were blushing! 

You'd think we'd never been naked in front of each other before. I'm already enjoying this immensely. Clark is one of the few people I've ever known who really does look better naked than clothed. And I get to enjoy every bit of him. 

Hmmm. Invulnerable lover. Impervious to sand. We could actually do the movie bit on the beach and not cripple ourselves. Oh Claaark... 

Day 23 

Lex is in the shower - again. I wonder if he's going to spend the rest of this week in there, because even if the sand doesn't bother me, it tends to stick to his sunscreen and get into really tender places. 

He pouted when I declined his offer to lick him clean. Sand and sunblock - ugh! Anyway, he's showering again, so I'm just lounging around in the hammock and relaxing. I could get used to this - the quiet, not the nudist colony thing, Lex! Maybe I'll even let him talk me into coming back one day. 

Mmm, there he is, all clean and pink and mmmm, I think I need to get him sweaty again. 

Day 24 

We went snorkeling today. Or more precisely, I went snorkeling. Turns out Clark doesn't need to breathe. Which we discovered after he scared me to death by staying under till I thought he was dead. God. He hadn't realized how long he'd been down there. Apparently it's automatic; he just stops breathing when he's under water. 

He spent most of the rest of the afternoon exploring the ocean floor. I preferred not to ask how far he went. Considering how fast he can go on land, I'm pretty sure he could have ranged all the way up to Greenland! 

Day 25 

I didn't mean to scare Lex that much, really I didn't. For the record, though, I do have to breathe eventually, just not for like half an hour or so. Hrmmm, that gives me an idea for later... 

Today we fooled around - not that way! - and did some wandering around on the beach. I cracked some coconuts open after we got them down from the tree and we ate those. The meat is good, but the milk - ugh! 

Tonight we're going to watch some movies I think. While we were out, the invisible people who bring our food delivered some fresh fish and shrimp so I'm going to try my hand at cooking them. If all else fails, there's always crackers and cheese! 

Day 26 

Clark can cook. Of course, being able to direct a burst of heat from your eyes to the underdone spots helps, but the seafood dinner last night was great. 

He also demonstrated the benefits of not needing to breathe for a very long time. God. I came so hard I think I cracked my spine. If he weren't all mine, he could make a fortune with that mouth. But I'd have to kill anyone who touched him, so that's not going to happen. 

Hey, Clark, you can add another adjective to your collection: indispensable. 

For tonight we're just going to curl up in a hammock and watch the stars together. It sounds wonderfully sappy. 

I can't believe our four weeks are almost up; I don't ever want to go back. 

Day 27 

Can I hide? No, really, can I? Okay, okay, last night was so damn hot it wasn't funny, but to go from cuddling on the veranda in the hammock to having Lex turn on the TV to see us fucking. I think it's safe to say that my eyes bugged out of my head. 

* * *

"Why are we watching a movie, Lexy? I thought we were just going to... Oh my God." Clark stared dumbstruck at the image on the flat screen television, his face going white, then crimson. "Lex," he croaked, "that's us." 

"You did say it was okay so long as I didn't tell you first," Lex pointed out. "You ought to know by now that I remember everything you tell me, Clarkbar." He shifted closer, squirming behind Clark so the younger man was between his legs, leaning back against his chest. "Now you can see what I see, how hot you are." 

"Can I close my eyes?" Clark whimpered as he watched himself kissing Lex on the tape, blissfully unaware that he was being filmed. 

"No, I want you to watch, remember exactly how you felt when we were doing that, and feel me touching you now. We can watch ourselves and feel it all at the same time," Lex purred, the tip of his tongue tracing Clark's ear. 

"Oh, God," Clark whimpered, shivering, unable to look away from the screen where he was now stripping Lex out of his shirt and bending in to lave his nipple. 

Watching, Lex smiled when he felt Clark's reaction to what he was watching. Somewhat mirroring the actions on screen, he ran his hands over Clark's torso as if stripping him out of his shirt and pinched the already hard nipples. "You're so gorgeous, Clark." 

Not sure of what to say in answer to that, Clark turned his face to the side and nuzzled Lex's neck, watching the screen out of the corner of his eye as he seemed unable to look away from it. 

Smirking, Lex slid out of the hammock, his smile widening when he met Clark's startled gaze. Not saying a word, he sank to his knees in the same position as the Lex on the screen and waited, eyebrows raised challengingly. 

Clark swallowed hard and licked his lips, then reached out, running his hands down Lex's chest, feeling each bump and ridge beneath his fingertips and shuddering at the sensation. 

"So which will it be?" Lex whispered, licking his lips, aware of Clark's gaze on his mouth. "Shall we copy the screen or do you want to feel me inside you while you watch yourself take me?" He arched his back slightly, thrusting his pelvis forward, knowing Clark could smell his arousal as the droplets of precome flowed. 

"Fuck me," Clark rasped, circling Lex's erection with both hands and feeling the other man arch up into his grip. His own cock throbbed and he lay back, turning to the side so that he could watch his lover as well as the screen where he was blowing Lex as he stretched him. 

"My pleasure." Lex moved back into the hammock, fitting himself along Clark's back, also watching himself moan and squirm with pleasure as Clark worked two fingers inside him. Never looking away, he reached over to the table for the oil and coated his erection thickly. Teasingly, he shifted his hips, letting his cock glide up and down the valley between Clark's cheeks. 

Gasping as he tried to spread his legs wider, Clark whimpered, hearing an echo of the same tone repeated from the speakers as he continued teasing Lex on the screen. "Lex, please," he begged, reaching down and stroking his own cock, almost closing his eyes before realizing that would deprive him of the sight of himself taking the older man. 

"Anything you want, love," Lex rasped, his tongue dragging over Clark's shoulder, tasting him. Reaching between them, he positioned himself, a ragged moan escaping him as he rubbed the sensitive head over Clark's entrance, then pushed inside, groaning loudly as the tight heat sheathed him. 

Clark groaned, arching his back, offering himself to Lex in every way possible. He heard Lex's on-screen double call his name and turned his head, needing the feel of Lex's mouth on his. 

Knowing what Clark wanted, what they both wanted, Lex curled a hand under his lover's chin and pulled his head up and back so his mouth could fasten voraciously on the younger man's. His tongue flicked in and out as he claimed Clark in every way possible, finally releasing him so they could watch themselves on the screen, sense memories almost making it seem as if each of them was both taking and being taken. 

It felt like his whole body was tightening down, vibrating with constrained need, and, for a moment, Clark was afraid of what might happen when he did come. Lex must have caught a hint of it in his eyes, because his smile was one of pure trust. Though it was highly at odds with the erotic tension of the moment, it calmed and centered Clark enough to let him know that he could keep control of himself. 

The sight of the Lex on the tape coming while he was fucking him proved too much for Clark to bear, and, screaming Lex's name, he came, his whole body jerking out of the hammock before falling heavily back onto the knotted cords, Lex still inside him. 

Lex had wanted to hold back, to make it last longer, knowing how sensitive Clark's body was after he came, but the strong spasms rippling around his cock drove him onward, making him thrust faster and faster until he cried out, a long wordless cry as his body tensed and arched, driving deep inside Clark as he climaxed. 

"So good," Clark sighed, before a telltale breaking sound had him clutching at Lex and managing to keep them both floating above the floor when the hammock supports ripped away from the wall. 

"Ummm... Oops?" 

Almost used to this by now, Lex wrapped arms and legs tightly around Clark while he chuckled. "Mind flipping us over, Clarkbar? I know you've got me, but it's a very odd feeling to be hanging from you. I'm rather too distant from my tree-climbing ancestors to be comfortable like this." 

Clark smiled drolly. "Want a banana, Lexy?" he asked, even as he flipped to his back and, after a second's concentration, lowered them to the floor. 

"Smartass," Lex said without heat. "I prefer jumbo hotdogs to bananas anyhow. And I get all of those that I want." He shifted on top of Clark, squirming to get more comfortable. 

"And you call me a smartass." Clark shook his head before kissing Lex soundly. "So, is that the only tape?" 

* * *

So in the end, it was really, really hot and I guess I want to see it again, or maybe another one if I don't know it's being taped! 

Day 28 

This was our last day here; we're heading back to Smallville in the morning. Today we did nothing but laze in the sun, doze and talk and love. I think it might have been the happiest, most contented day of my life. 

I know we have to go back. After all, Clark has an education to get, a career to decide on, and a world to save if past experiences are anything to go by, and I plan to rule the world. Fortunately for both the world and me, I'll have Clark with me to temper the Luthor tendencies. 

This month has been amazing. Now I know how it will be with us when we finally live together for real, and I can hardly wait. But Clark's still worth waiting for. 

Besides, sneaking into his dorm room could be fun. 


End file.
